Todo o nada
by Gaiasole
Summary: Comprender que por fin su vida sería unida a la de una perfecta desconocida no parecía un destino lejano al que había imaginado desde más joven, Rhaegar estaba por casarse con Elia Martell. One Shot. Terminado.


_Todo o Nada_

 _"Esta historia participa en el reto 'Quotes de series' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

LAS FRASES PARA EL RETO FUERON DE SMALLVILLE Y LOST

: * : : * : : * : : * : : * : : * :

 _1._

Comprender que por fin su vida sería unida a la de una perfecta desconocida no parecía un destino lejano al que había imaginado desde más joven, Rhaegar ignoraba la mirada atenta de Ser Barristan que como siempre lo vigilaba atentamente cuando en noches como esa se emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento, pero esa noche en particular su sangre parecía negarse a ser corrompida, harto como estaba se enfundo con la noche para regresar a Desembarco del Rey.

—Creo que desde este pasillo a mi habitación un ataque es improbable, ¿No ser Barristan?

El viejo caballero asintió, el príncipe de los siete reinos camino tambaleante hasta su puerta cuando una ágil sombra le salió al paso, tal vez se había equivocado en despedir tan pronto al caballero de la guardia real, atontado por el vino tardo en darse cuenta que esta se descubría el resto de un delicado velo. Era una mujer, ojos almendrados bajo tupidas pestañas negras, obviamente una Martell, tal vez alguna de las damas de su futura esposa que sentí curiosidad de conocerlo.

—Majestad –dijo está inclinándose en una referencia—. Pensé que esta noche no regresaría.

—Necesito dormir –acoto él aun estudiando las delicadas facciones—. ¿Nos presentaron esta tarde?

Rhaegar casi suspiro al verla asentir, esa tarde le habían presentado a mucha de su futura familia política, su novia incluida. Había sido todo como un sueño, vago sin apenas nada que recordar. Paso la experiencia exactamente igual que pasaba todos los eventos oficiales, desganado y con la mente imaginando sueños que aludían a tierras tan lejanas como la Valyria.

—Estás un poco lejos de tú hogar y seguramente de tu habitación… –le señalo el pensando que seguramente solo estaba intentando entrar con él en la alcoba y presumir el día siguiente que había yacido con un Targaryen.

— _Tú eres mi hogar_ –se pronunció ella con una sonrisa tan ligera como las que caían con la una ligera brisa.

Antes de poder aclarar porque estaba ahí, Rhaegar escucho a alguien gritar un nombre " _Elia_ " y de inmediato vio a la muchacha desaparecer. Sin entender porque el nombre debía ser importante pare él, entro a la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cuando el alcohol no ayudaba, el sueño era el siguiente mejor remedio.

: * :

2.

—Aún es tiempo para que digas no, madre no puede obligarte a casar si no quieres, yo lo impediré por ti –afirmó Oberyn acariciando suavemente la mano de su hermana.

—¿Cuántas mujeres tienen la oportunidad de casarse con un Targaryen? –Elia sonrió al ver a su hermano hacer una mueca de despreció—. Sé que tú no lo ves como un honor, pero muchas personas si lo consideran así, incluso la hija de Lady Joanna.

Los hermanos hicieron una mueca burlona al pensar en la chica que conocieron cuando su madre los llevo a Roca Casterly.

—Mi destino no era Jaime Lannister, Rhaegar en cambio…

— _No confundas las coincidencias con el destino_ –Oberyn vio una vivacidad en su hermana que no le había visto antes y que le hizo sentir temor—. Antes de encontrarte en el pasillo creí escucharte conversar, ¿Quién…?

—El príncipe, por supuesto –la morena sonrió al recordar al hombre tambaleante de característico pelo oro y ojos violetas—. No fui capaz de ver su rostro esta tarde.

—¿Y a la luz de una antorcha sí que lo has visto?

Oberyn se sintió aún más nervioso al ver el sonrojo que se acentúo en las mejillas de su hermana, no sería necesario que la presionaran para llegar frente al gran septon ya parecía deseosa de estar frente a él. Su hermana estaba visiblemente enamorada de Rhaegar, a él en cambio no terminaba de convencerle el príncipe, mientras Elia era abierta y franca el príncipe parecía reservado, casi hermético, y ya desde tiempo atrás había escuchado de su tendencia a ser más un poeta que un guerrero.

—Elia, siempre eliges el camino difícil.

La princesa asintió, seguramente Rhaegar no se enamoraría de ella. No aún. Pero con el tiempo serían felices, crearían un buen matrimonio y sus hijos llevarían sangre Valyria y sangre de Dorne.

: * :

3.

— _Fui asesinado por un viejo amigo que se cansó de mi compañía_ …

Rhaegar tomo una copa más de vino antes de seguir escuchando lo que cantaba aquel hombre mientras tocaba un gastado laúd, a lo lejos aún podía ver el Gran Septo de Baelor dónde se había caso con Elia, su nueva esposa, se avergonzaba al pensar que hacía cuatro noches la había confundido con una dama cualquiera, cuando la realidad era que se trataba de una princesa. Ella sin embargo no le había recriminado nada, por el contrario, de ella solo recibía sonrisas dulces y miradas tímidas que no siempre sabía cómo interpretar. Era muy distinta a la mayoría de damas de buena cuna que había conocido, no le había costado trabajo creer que su salud era frágil. Le recordaba los gorriones que a veces sobre volaban las ruinas donde tocaba su arpa.

Incluso Ser Barristan y sus caballeros la tenían en buena estima en tan poco tiempo. Él único que como siempre lanzaba palabras como dagas era su propio padre, pensar en él le hizo desistir del vino, su padre con su locura, con sus ataques a su madre, cada ataque era un nuevo hijo, un nuevo príncipe, y un hermano más que perdía la vida en poco tiempo, incluso que Viserys aun respirara era una novedad sorprendente. Jamás sería con su padre, lo había jurado una y otra vez, Elia no sufriría bajo el reinado de un rey loco.

—Princesa, ¿Te gusta la idea de vivir en Rocadragón?

—Mi hogar será dónde tú vayas Rhaegar.

Sus palabras removieron algo dentro del príncipe, no estaba seguro de poder enamorarse de una criatura tan dócil como ella, no tenía el fuego que a él le atraía en una mujer, pero en cambio su serenidad le recordaban los extensos mares que a veces había recorrido, ¿Sería igual de impredecible? El tiempo lo diría.

 **F I N**

 **: * :**


End file.
